The present invention relates generally to formation degradation machines and specifically to road milling and mining machines. A pick assembly is generally attached to drums, drill bits, wheels, or chains, which are configured to drive the pick assemblies into the formation with an impacting force that degrades the formation's surface.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0056437 to Gaudielle et al., which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a pick that comprises a handle and a pick head coupled to the handle at an acute angle thereto. The pick head has a top, and first and second side edges, which extend away from the top and meet at a bottom point. The pick head includes at least one tab extending from the pick head top toward the handle. The tab has a length sufficient to serve as a foot support and as a striking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,863 to Hall et al., which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a pick that comprises a shank attached to a base of a steel body, a cemented metal carbide core press fit into the steel body opposite the shank, and an impact tip bonded to a first end of the core opposite the shank. The impact tip comprises a superhard material opposite the core, and the core comprises a second end and a largest diameter. A distance through the body from the shank to the second end of the core is less than the largest diameter of the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,135 to Hall et al., which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a degradation assembly that has an attack tool with a body and a shank, the body having a wear-resistant tip. The shank is disposed within a bore of a holder secured to a driving mechanism. The bore of the holder comprises an inner surface comprising a hardness greater than 58 HRC.